


Bad to the Bone

by emillywinter



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bathtubs, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Feeding, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emillywinter/pseuds/emillywinter
Summary: When Izaya wakes up, he feels that something is not right. Everything smells stronger. He wiggles up in his bed; tries to get up, but falls down, only to look at what is supposed to be his legs and to almost scream. The only thing that leaves his mouth is the barking sound. All he sees is painted in black and white with a little bit of blue and cream. The world has become dull and dim. He moves to the mirror, and the thing that is looking back at him is a large dog with black fur, pointy ears and no tail. He swallows hard. He is a fucking Doberman, the type of dog that he almost hates the most; you know - the type that chases after him for the longest amounts of time when he is spying a particularly paranoid human; the guard dogs, the dogs from Hell. He is only glad that he hasn’t turned out to be a Poodle, or a Chihuahua. That could be worse. At least he is a scary kind of dog, the one that is bad to the bone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are stories in which Shizuo is a cat, Izaya is a cat; in which Shizuo is a dog; and there are even some in which they are both animals. Nevertheless, I have failed to find a single one in which Izaya turns into a dog. Considering the fact that he hates dogs, I think that the story on this subject can be interesting. I hope that you enjoy and find my scrambled writings to your liking. Feel free to comment, leave an opinion; or a critique. It means a lot to have some feedback, positive or negative; it doesn’t matter, as long as it is an honest one.

**Bad to the Bone  
**   
**Chapter 1**

Izaya Orihara has always hated dogs. They bark, they drool, and they unnecessary chase after him. If he had known that his latest client owns a dozen of them, entire pack really, the person in front of him would not be his client, not at all. Nevertheless, he didn’t know; thus, he was now in this uncomfortable situation. The dogs were sitting on the floor of his office, on his couch, near his table, next to the windows; they were everywhere. His latest client could smell the fear on Izaya, and it made him even more uncomfortable. 

“Have you ever owned a dog, Orihara-san?” – The client asks with a crooked smile on his face. Izaya couldn’t help but notice that his teeth looked particularly sharp; like a dog’s really. It wasn’t pretty and it gave the man in front of him a dangerous vibe. 

“No, I can’t say I have. However, there is this beast in Ikebukuro; sometimes, I let it chase after me.” - And, Izaya thinks - _Yes, he really is a beast. With his heightened smell, and that instinct of his, he could almost pass as a dog_. After all, Izaya knows that Shizuo isn’t human. He could as well be a dog. The smile was painted on Izaya’s face. He was almost grinning, in spite of the uncomfortable situation he has found himself into. Just thinking about Shizu-chan being a dog brings up his mood. 

He bets the other would be a golden retriever. Shizuo sure looks like one with his bleached hair and that pretty smile that Shizo sometimes has; not for Izaya, of course, that would be odd; but, sometimes, when the monster thinks that no one is looking, or when he is pretending to be human, when he is with his brother, or his friends; he would from time to time smile; and, the canine similarity was more than a little obvious. 

Izaya looks at his client again, and even if he is still uncomfortable, Izaya doesn’t back down.

“The dogs are really only dirty animals. They could never be smart, as cats can be, for example. And they are unhygienic. They stink, and they drool. They are beasts. And, obviously, I only love humans; and cats, really. No, I don’t like dogs, not at all; to answer your next question. Can we now go back to the case?” - He asks, but the man is standing up, his pack of dogs standing up with him. The only thing the man says are the ominous words that bring a shivering feeling up to Izaya’s spine. 

“Oh, you will learn to love dogs, Orihara-san.” After that the men goes through the door, leaving Izaya to open all the windows in his apartment. The only thing smelling worse than dogs is the smell of Shizu-chan cigarettes. 

*****

Tomorrow morning, when Izaya wakes up, he feels that something is not right. Everything smells stronger. He wiggles up in his bed; tries to get up, but falls down, only to look at what is supposed to be his legs and to almost scream. The only thing that leaves his mouth is the barking sound. All he sees is painted in black and white with a little bit of blue and cream. The world became dull and dim. As he moves to the mirror he knows that all of his fears have come true. 

The thing that is looking back at him is a large dog with black fur, pointy ears and no tail. He swallows hard. He is a fucking Doberman, the type of dog that he almost hates the most; you know - the type that chases after him for the longest amounts of time when he is spying a particularly paranoid human; the guard dogs, the dogs from Hell. He is only glad that he hasn’t turned out to be a Poodle, or a Chihuahua. That could be worse. At least he is a scary kind of dog. 

He smiles at the thought of that. His reflection shows the big, pointy teeth instead of the usual grin. Then, he looks at his reflection harder and he sees that the dog is almost grinning maniacally; somebody would say that it looks like his usual smile; not him, of course; he knows that his grin is just the prettiest thing to be looked at. The dog’s isn’t. Nevertheless, even if he hates to admit it, there are some similarities between them. 

Izaya takes a breath and he thinks hard. The only person who could do this to him is his client from the night before. He needs to find him. That is the only thing he can think of as he runs downstairs. He passes Namie’s confused look as she stares at him while he runs through the opened door of his apartment. He doesn’t think how he will get back in if his client refuses to make him back to how he was. He just runs until he is out on the street. Must be the dog’s instinct – he thinks, as if he had never before in his life run without any believable cause.

Everything smells so strongly, and Izaya feels confused. His mind is working overtime thinking how to find the person reasonable for this. Absurdly, as it is, he almost forgets that he now has four legs. As he runs the only thing he feels is the chill of a wind on his skin. He hears its song in his ears and he almost feels free. 

Sooner that he had thought possible, Izaya is in Ikebukuro. There is not any trace of his client near the hotel the other should be staying at. So, Izaya waits cursing his new hands and its inability to scroll online, to see into the chat rooms, to look beyond the forums, to ask the wrong questions and to find the right answers. The day passes before he knows it; and, he is hungry and alone; but, in spite of everything he refuses to eat from trash cans or to sleep on the street. It would be a new low even for him, and Izaya refuses to cross that line. 

At around the midnight, the city starts to get quieter and before Izaya realizes there aren’t many humans around him. He still sits in the same place when a group of thugs come near him. He opens his mouth, ready to speak when he realizes that the words won’t come out. He moves around searching for his knife only to grasp the concept that he now has paws instead of hands and even if he would have his knives on him, he wouldn’t be able to use them. He is not opposed to biting; but, after a simple look at those around him, he really doesn’t want to do that. He would maybe bite one of them, two tops until he was hit with the metal bat by one of the gang members.

His instincts works overtime and he decides to run. But, on four legs, he cannot jump the way he was used to. Everything feels odd, different; and, he can’t control this body like he can control his normal one. So he falls hard, with the laud bumping sound when he hits the concrete. He tries to get up, but the metal bar is already hitting his side. He tries not to scream, and only a pained whimper leaves his mouth. The people around him call him a mutt, and all the others dog abusive names they could think of. 

Izaya tries to get up only to be met with a dirty boot and a kick from one of them. His eyes are already closing and everything hurts. Then, he hears the steps behind him and that, oh so familiar voice that is cutting through the air leaving him more breathless than he already is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“What are you doing? Do you want to die? If you are hurting someone, even if that is a dog, that means that you a ready to be hurt in return. Right?” 

Shizuo’s anger is rising. He has always hated a cruelty towards the weaker people, animals are included in this. Hurting a dog is almost the same as hurting a child, they are defenseless, and they can’t speak, or voice a thing. So, Shizuo is angrier than he has been in a long while. 

He hits the first person he can approach with his bare hands; then, he rips the street sign. In his hands it looks like a tennis racket, as he swings it and hits the rest of the thugs. They fall, one after the other as a deck of cards. 

He comes closer and Izaya is now shivering, both from the pain, but also from some primal fear. Shizuo has some odd aura around him. Izaya thinks that it resembles an Alpha dog of the pack, the one from last night. He doesn’t like it. Shizuo feels so big, and he is almost scared that he will die here and now, in this dog form, not as a god, but also not as a human; and, he hates it with all his might that he is scared, so he tries to get up; but, his legs won’t stay up. He falls again, and everything hurts even more. 

Shizuo is looking at him with his big sad eyes and Izaya feels that Shizuo is going to give him one of his smiles, the ones that are never reserved for Izaya. Izaya hates it, everything feels like a pity and Izaya doesn’t want to be pitied even if he is in a situation like this. He wants to say this, but the words are turning into the bark. He makes a show of his sharp teeth, displaying them to Shizuo. He will die fighting, he is not weak; he never was. 

Shizuo just takes him into his arms, even if he is not a small dog, and he brings Izaya with him to his apartment. All the way, there are comforting words that are said to Izaya; words that promise that everything is going to be all right and that he shouldn’t be scared anymore. Izaya disagrees and he tries to deny the warm feeling around his chest. He almost feels loved and safe. 

Everything hurts so much. However, the thing that hurts the most won’t be acknowledged by Izaya. Nevertheless, the fact is - Shizuo cares about an animal more than he has ever cared about a boy who would do anything to be his friend; absolutely everything, even if that included to be beaten to a pulp, chased with trash cans, and thrown vending machines at. 

*****

As soon as they come into Shizuo’s apartment, the blond man starts to touch Izaya in order to determine how much he is hurt. Izaya shows of his teeth; but it is like they don’t even exist; Shizuo doesn’t mind them one bit and he continues to do whatever he was doing before. Even if it hurts, the touch is gentle; gentler that Izaya has thought Shizuo was capable of. It feels like hours have passed before the other stands up and goes into the kitchen. He brings two bowls; one with water and one with some leftover food. 

Izaya is thirsty and he is hungry; but, he would be damned before he is humiliated like that; to eat the leftover dinner from his enemy is worse than to eat from the trash cans and he doesn’t want to do either of that. Nevertheless, he moves his head near the bowl that contains water and tries to drink it. His tongue moves up and down. He doesn’t lift his head until there isn’t any water left. 

He looks up, and there is hatred in his eyes. He feels humiliated and ashamed, and he blames Shizuo for it; even if it really isn’t Shizuo’s fault. He is just helping, and rationally, Izaya knows this; but, in his mind, there isn’t a place left for any rationality; so, he swears that he will take his revenge as soon as he can. Shizuo moves the other bowl, the one containing the food towards him, and Izaya just turns his head in the other direction with just one glance of it. He doesn’t want to eat that; why the other wouldn’t understand this simple fact is beyond him. 

Shizuo scrapes the back of his neck and smiles.

“I guess that you don’t like it. We will go out tomorrow to buy some dog food.” 

And, Izaya understands that train of thought way too well. Oh, he knows that he wouldn’t eat the dog food ever, ever, ever. He would rather die from the hunger. He looks at Shizuo with the pleading eyes and he barks. He goes into the kitchen and waits for Shizuo. The other is following him with a confused look in his eyes. It is more than obvious that he doesn’t understand Izaya’s intentions; but, Izaya isn’t backing down. 

With one of his paws he opens a cupboard door; _not here_ – he thinks – _the plates are in here_. He tries to open the top drawer, but he isn’t able to. Shizuo opens it for him, and Izaya takes a set of chopsticks into his mouth and drops it on the floor next to Shizuo’s legs. The other’s eyes are big, and he looks so surprised. His hand moves down and he takes them into his fingers. He smiles.

“You are so smart, little bag of fleas.” And, Izaya is grimacing at the - oh so familiar - nickname. But he still opens his mouth when a chopstick with a piece of meat comes near it. He can live with this; it is better than the dog food is, in any case; and he is eating at least like a human being eats, even if it is a leftover diner that his enemy has graciously left for him on the floor. 

After he is finished with his meal he hops on the couch. He is sleepy and that ratty thing looks so good. It is not soft as his own bed back at home, but it is better than the floor, and certainly better than the concrete. He is ready to fall asleep; his eyes are already closing when Shizuo starts to yell: “Down, down, boy.”

Izaya wants to yell back that he is not a boy; he is Izaya fucking Orihara, but he only barks, and shows his teeth. He is ready to follow with his threat. That couch is his and he will defend his territory. He will not sleep on the floor. And, that is final. 

Shizuo isn’t having any of this, so he takes Izaya into his hands and almost drops him on the floor. 

“The couch is a gift from Kasuka.” - Shizuo says as if it explains anything; but, Izaya knows what it means and he huffs the air through his nose and moves into the direction of the closed door. It is either a bathroom, or a bedroom; and he needs both. 

_The bedroom, oh, well, he will do his business tomorrow_. - He thinks, as he hops directly on Shizuo’s pillow. He closes his eyes and he falls asleep. He doesn’t see Shizuo’s face or his expression that is painted half in the color of annoyance, and half in the color of amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When morning comes, everything hurts less, even if he feels worse. He has half hoped that he will wake up and realize that everything was a dream. He hasn’t hoped that he will wake up in his nemesis’s bed with four legs and a tail. Shizuo is sleeping peacefully next to him. His chest is naked and Izaya honestly hopes that the other is at least wearing some boxers, or something. The whole situation is ridiculous, but he can’t help if his eyes are lingering a second too long; those muscles really look amazing.

Izaya tries hard to remember that regardless of everything Shizuo is still his enemy. After that, he moves; gently stands up. _He will do something disgusting, just for the fun of it_ \- he thinks. He will bite Shizuo’s ear off, or lick his face. It is would be way grosser for Izaya than it would be for Shizuo, Izaya tries to find justification regardless of how slim it is.

 _It must be dog hormones, or instinct, or something in that line of thought_ – Izaya argues with himself; but, even then, he doesn’t stop it. After all, Shizuo’s face doesn’t look any dirtier than that leftover food from the last night and he ate that. So, he stands right next to Shizuo’s face and moves his tongue from the bottom of Shizuo’s chin, across the mouth, to his cheek. 

Shizuo moans; and it sounds so much like a weak little “Izaya” that Izaya is terrified. He jumps from the bed and he moves into the direction of the bathroom. His heart is beating like it decided to leave his body. He needs to be alone for this; both to think about everything, and do what he failed to do the last night. 

He opens the door. He thanks God that he isn’t a Chihuahua once again; at least he can open the door and hopefully close it. _Yes, he can. That is good_. 

He hops on the toilet seat and thinks for a moment. Nevertheless, he quickly rules Shizuo’s reaction as a part of his imagination. _That must be it_ – he argues– _nothing else; just good old I must of heard it wrong. It can happen_ , he thinks. 

He moves a little so he is more comfortable in his seat and tries to finish his business before the beast comes after him. He regrets not having his smart phone with him. Izaya loves to read posts while doing his morning ritual, but it can’t be helped. 

He is almost finished when he realizes one crucial thing. He is a dog and he doesn’t have hands. He looks at the toilet paper regretfully. For one moment he thinks about monster’s face if he would bring it and drop it under Shizuo’s feet like he did yesterday with the chopsticks. It is a good idea, and he is almost ready to go with it until he realizes that it would be humiliating; for Izaya, of course. 

He hops down and looks at the toilet better. It doesn’t have any modern upgrades like Izaya’s own does. So, he just flushes it and moves towards a tub. _A bath it is_. He is already in it and he messes with the taps when the bathroom door opens with a sleepy Shizuo who says: “did you just flush the toilet? Never mind, it must be my imagination.” And, Izaya would say “year right, just like it was my own imagination earlier.” – But, he can’t say anything and not because he is a dog and because he is unable to talk; but, because he has already decided that it really WAS Izaya’s own imagination responsible for what occurred earlier in Shizuo’s bed. So, Izaya looks back at the taps and tries to continue what he has started with. 

He quickly thinks that Shizuo really sleeps only in his boxers, but he dismisses that thought as soon as it comes. He doesn’t need to gather any more "undesirable" info right now. Right now he needs a bath. 

Shizuo recognizes his efforts and helps him. He puts a plug into the tub and opens the taps for Izaya. He steps back and lowers his fingers on the hem of his boxers. 

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing?” - Izaya tries to say, but the barking sound is the only thing that leaves his mouth. He can only look away, even though it is after a deliberate second of too late, as Shizuo takes the last of his clothes and he is completely naked. He pees and when the water flushes, Izaya still isn’t looking up. He just sits in the hot bath and he is trying to think about anything else. The key word here is trying. 

The next second Shizuo is inside in the tight space of the bath with Izaya and he really is naked. Izaya is his enemy and he really doesn’t want to look; but, he still looks. He has already seen that the monster is monstrous everywhere, and he wants to look again; just to make sure that his eyes aren’t deceiving him. 

He shivers as a hand comes over and the cold of the shampoo is on his fur. It smells way too manly for his taste. He is more of a person who likes flowery, expensive, or woody smell. But, the hand feels nice and he relaxes. He almost forgets everything until he looks down at the clear of the water and sees more than he has bargained for. Yeah, Izaya was right before. Shizuo is really a monster in every way. 

If Izaya feels like less of a man because of the fact that his own tool is smaller, he does not acknowledge it. But still, he believes that almost everyone’s manly part must be smaller than Shizuo’s. He shivers and stands up. He deliberately shakes his fur until the other’s face is wet. He feels satisfied with that; it is like a small revenge that makes him feel better. 

Wet as he is, he drops on Shizuo’s bed and he thinks about going out to find his client. The sooner he is his usual charming self, the better. After all, it is a new day and he is the best informant in Tokyo; dog or not, he can do this. He tells himself that it doesn’t have anything to do with a wet blonde who hasn’t come out from the bathroom. He also tells himself that seeing Shizuo like this isn’t affecting him, not at all. And, he tells himself that wanting to go back to his normal life is not a fighting mechanism; an instinct to run. Yet, he still sits on Shizuo’s bed and waits for him.


End file.
